


Bowls of fruit and stubborn genius

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Amused Natasha Romanov, Breakfast, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: Amused Natasha finds a beautiful scene in front of her...





	Bowls of fruit and stubborn genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwidow/gifts).



> Happy birthday Fay! As I don't know your ao3 account or if you have it, also it's been a few days since your birthday I hope you like it!
> 
> With all my love 
> 
> Abbie

They were curled together on the sofa fast asleep. Tony was laying on top of Steve, his head tucked under his chin and Steve had his, half hidden in the messy mop of Tony's dark hair.

 

She even saw how Steve had a hand placed in Tony's small back, keeping him from moving or falling, while Tony allowed himself just to rest knowing that his boyfriend will keep him safe.

 

It was good to see him so happy... The smile in his eyes hadn't left since they told the team they were together. Also, Steve was always dropping "sweethearts" and kissing him with such love that none of them would dare to told them to stop.

 

She had imagined this would happen, as last night had been particularly rough. With Steve in a mission and Tony stressed because of SI and SHIELD deadlines (also his own personal projects) the resident genius had spent three days without sleep, eating only what Dummy and the rest of the boys gave him.

 

To the team's joy and happiness, when Pepper had called him, worried and angry he had come back as soon as possible finding Tony in his "I'm not even sure the number" cup of coffee.

 

It had been quite a sight to see Steve fret around his boyfriend who stubbornly tried to finish his work until Steve had snogged him to say "yes I will go to bed but don't you dare to stop Steven!"

 

But apparently neither of them had reached their rooms she thought snorting softly.

 

Moving around quietly, putting all the training the Red Room and SHIELD had given her, she picked her mug filling it with coffee and a bowl with already cut fruit.

 

She was hungry but not crazy enough to wake them thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments and Kudos! They are highly appreciated!


End file.
